1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet head that ejects ink droplets onto a recording medium for printing.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet head for ejecting ink droplets onto a recording sheet includes a flow path unit and an actuator. The flow path unit includes individual ink paths connecting common ink chambers, pressure chambers and nozzles. The actuator is configured to apply energy, which is required for ejecting ink droplets from the nozzles, to the pressure chambers. The actuator may be made by interposing a piezoelectric layer made of a lead zirconium titanate (PZT)-based ceramic material having ferroelectric properties between a group of individual electrodes provided in association with the nozzles, and a common electrode to which grand potential is applied. In the actuator, individual electrodes disposed on a surface may be short-circuited due to adhesion of ink mist, thus degrading printing quality and speed. A sealing agent is used to prevent ink mist from entering the inkjet head. However, it is difficult to apply the sealing agent uniformly and fully. Thus, the sealing agent may peel off and ink mist may enter the inkjet head.